1. Field
This relates to a button apparatus, and more particularly to a button apparatus and a mobile appliance having such a button apparatus
2. Background
A portable terminal used as a mobile appliance may include a mobile phone, a PDA, a smart phone, a PMC (Portable Multimedia Center), a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), or the like, wherein the main function of the mobile phone is a phone function, the main function of the PDA is an electronic note function, the smart phone has both a phone function and an electronic note function, and the PMC or PMP is capable of reproducing a moving image. The various functions of these portable terminals may be controlled by function buttons or switches that are accessible to a user from an external portion of the terminal.